We Dont Talk Anymore
by LSA Smith
Summary: [EXO/CHANBAEK] Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak pernah mengerti jika sebuah hubungan tak akan pernah terjalin jika dua pihak selalu menahan diri dan menyembunyikan perasaan mereka / ChanBaek Oneshot! / BoysLove / AU!


Malam itu Baekhyun menganga tanpa suara. Ia mencengkeram sisi celana mahalnya erat, tangannya berkeringat dan bergetar pelan.

"Hai Chanyeol ! _Woo_ ! Lihatlah dirimu sekarang _Dude_ ! Kau benar-benar berubah !"

Suara keras khas Jongdae tak bisa membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari pria yang baru saja tiba di acara megah Jongdae ini.

"Jangan begitu, aku terlihat berbeda karena ini sudah 7 tahun sejak terakhir kita bertemu"

Baekhyun meneguk minumannya cepat, suara itu masih sama, masih tetap membuatnya berdebar bahkan dengan jarak bermeter-meter seperti ini.

"Oh, siapa pria cantik yang menemanimu ini ?" suara Jongdae masih bergema. Baekhyun menunduk dan fokus pada minuman digelasnya, berdoa dalam hati agar jawaban Chanyeol tak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Semuanya kenalkan, ini Luhan. Tunanganku."

* * *

 _We_ _ **Don't**_ _Talk_ _ **Anymore**_ _by_ _ **LSA**_

 _Disc_ _laimer_ _:_ _ChanBaek bukan punya saya_

 _Warning :_ _ **YAOI/BoysLove**_

 _Rate Fic :_ _ **T**_

 _Genre :_ _ **Drama ,**_ _ **Hurt, Pining Love!ChanBaek**_

 _Lenght :_ _Short/? Fic_

* * *

"Maaf Junmyeon-hyung, aku tidak bisa datang"

Junmyeon mengalihkan atensinya dari pemandangan diluar hotel ke arah Baekhyun. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi tak terima,

"Dengar, aku memang memintamu segera kemari karena urusan pekerjaan. Tapi ini bukan berarti kau akan diam saja didalam hotel ini ! Ini Los Angeles Baek ! Kau harus libura-"

"Aku lelah-"

"Ah ! Dan juga Jongdae adalah teman sekelas kita, kalian bahkan duo troublemaker dulu. Ini adalah acara peringatan pernikahannya. Kau tak punya alasan untuk tidak datang"

Baekhyun menggeser punggungnya dari sandaran sofa,

"Dia tak tahu jika aku ada disini. Jadi tak akan ada masalah selama kau tak bilang aku disini-"

"Ups..."

Baekhyun menatap Junmyeon yang tersenyum sambil memegang ponselnya, ia membelalak saat tahu apa maksud senyuman itu,

"Junmy-"

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 tepat ! Siap ataupun tidak, aku akan tetap menyeretmu kesana" ucap pria itu sambil berjalan ke pintu. Baekhyun hanya mendesah lelah sambil menggerutu,

"Dasar sialan..."

"Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik-"

"Aku laki-laki sialan !"

"Chanyeol datang..." Suara Junmyeon membuat Baekhyun menutup mulut. Ia menahan tangannya yang akan menutup pintu kasar dan menatap Junmyeon tak percaya.

"Sungguh ...?"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang.

Pesta peringatan pernikahan nyatanya berlangsung tadi sore, dan kini yang sedang Jongdae gelar adalah acara reuni. Kini entah bagaimana bahkan Kyungsoo yang menjadi Dokter di Kairo juga berada disini, dia terlihat memperkenalkan seorang pria eksotis sebagai kekasihnya.

Semua terasa ringan bagi Baekhyun, jujur ia juga merindukan teman-temannya ini. Mereka jarang bertemu karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang ekstrem. Dan kini akhirnya ia bisa berkumpul lagi, mengenang hal-hal di masa sekolah menengah mereka.

Hingga saat Chanyeol datang...

dan Pria itu tak sendirian.

Namanya Luhan, tunangan Chanyeol.

"Oh, namamu terdengar seperti orang Chinese. Suamiku adalah _half-chinese_ , mungkin kalian bisa akrab dengan cepat." sahut Jongdae sambil tersenyum ramah. Tuan rumah itu tampak mengenalkan Luhan pada suaminya—hingga Baekhyun sadar jika pandangan Chanyeol jatuh padanya.

Tak ingin dikatai cuek, ia melempar satu senyum seperti dulu, bibirnya bergerak pelan.

"Hey..."

Baekhyun sadar jika suaranya tak akan sampai pada Chanyeol—sejak dulu memang seperti itu. Chanyeol tak akan bisa mendengar Baekhyun, sedekat apapun mereka.

Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah pria paling kejam yang pernah ia temui.

Pria itu mengikat baekhyun, menutup matanya, dan membungkam mulutnya. Pria itu membuat Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menyimpan perasaannya, membuat Baekhyun pasrah disakiti.

"Oh, Baekhyun ! Hey !" Chanyeol membalas dengan melambaikan tangan, dan Luhan langsung membungkuk sopan dari jauh. Baekhyun membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol, senyumnya masih bertahan.

Sedetik setelahnya Chanyeol langsung membuang pandangan dari Baekhyun.

Ya, sudah biasa...

"Ohh ! Kalian berkencan sejak Kuliah ? !"

Baekhyun menandaskan gelas ke 3 nya cepat, seruan Jongdae barusan membuatnya merasa ia tak punya alasan untuk tetap ada disana.

.

.

.

"Hey... apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian ?"

Baekhyun melepaskan satu earphonenya dan mendongak, wajah Chanyeol menyapanya bahkan sebelum kepalanya benar-benar menoleh.

"Terlalu dekat..." lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum seakan tak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Bahkan tangannya merangkul santai bahu Baekhyun,

"Bagaimana kabarmu ? Kau terlihat semakin menawan"

Baekhyun menurunkan tangan Chanyeol, jika saja tubuhnya tak direngkuh lebih dekat—Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Chan—"

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun..."

Suara berat Chanyeol teredam surai Baekhyun, pria itu menciumi surai Baekhyun seperti candu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyamaimu..." bisik Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini bibir tebal itu menghujani ciuman diwajah Baekhyun.

Tak ada yang terlewati,

Dahi, pipi, pelipis, hidung, mata—bibir

 **PLAK !**

Baekhyun langsung menampar Chanyeol, "Jaga sikapmu sialan !" umpatnya lalu berdiri. Tangan Chanyeol menahan sebelah tangannya, seolah tak merasakan tamparan dipipinya ia kembali merengkuh Baekhyun.

Lengan nya menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat hingga ia bisa membenamkan wajahnya diperut pria mungil itu.

"Chanyeol—"

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun, rasanya tak pernah sama meskipun aku memeluk puluhan pria lain."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia membuang muka.

"Lepaskan..." ucap Baekhyun setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Chanyeol lagi-lagi seakan tak mendengarnya, bahkan ia terlihat semakin nyaman dengan posisinya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus ku lepas ?" balas Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun hampir tak mendengarnya. Jemari panjang Chanyeol membentuk simpul, membuat pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun mengerat.

"Semuanya...Ikatanmu padaku...Biarkan aku pergi..."

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun,

"Akan ku lepas jika kau juga mau membuang harga diri bodohmu itu..." Pelukan dipinggang terlepas pelan, tubuh tinggi dibawa untuk berdiri. Sorot mata Chanyeol tak lagi lembut,

"Diam Park, aku lebih memilih harga diri ku daripada kau..." Baekhyun membuang muka.

Chanyeol menarik senyum sedih, "Apa kita akan terus membahas ini ?"

Baekhyun tak bergeming, Chanyeol kembali buka suara,

"Apa kita akan tetap seperti ini ?—"

Baekhyun mendongakan kepala, menahan air mata agar tak terjatuh. Matanya bertemu dengan mata bening Chanyeol...

"—Seperti 7 tahun lalu ?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun meninggalkan acara itu tepat setelah obrolan beratnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia diam dibelakang kemudi mobilnya, tangan menggenggam erat sisi celana.

Andaikan Chanyeol tahu...

Andaikan Chanyeol paham...

Andaikan Chanyeol mengerti...

Alasan kenapa Baekhyun tak pernah memberitahukan perasaannya...

Ia tak mau dan tak ingin melepaskan Chanyeol suatu hari nanti,

Ia tak pernah percaya jika hubungan mereka akan bertahan,

Ia tak pernah bisa membayangkan sesakit apa jika suatu saat harus melepaskan Chanyeol

Baekhyun tak mau merasakan sakit hati

Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang menangis saat Chanyeo berpaling dan menemukan orang yang baru

Baekhyun tidak akan sudi terlihat lemah dihadapan manusia lain hanya karena cinta.

Karena Baekhyun tahu…

Dia hanya orang ke-sekian dikehidupan cinta seorang Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

Chanyeol tahu

Chanyeol paham

Chanyeol mengerti

Satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai selama 12 tahun ini sangat keras kepala dan ber-ego tinggi

Orang yang berhasil membuatnya memimpikan sebuah keluarga adalah pria ber harga diri tinggi dan cerdas

Orang yang membuatnya memimpikan cinta bahagia adalah seorang pria hebat dan luar biasa

Pria yang mungkin tak akan sudi untuk menunduk pada manusia lain.

Pria yang mungkin tak akan menangis dan berlutut untuk menahannya agar tetap tinggal.

Pria yang mungkin tak akan menerima manusia rendahan seperti Chanyeol

Chanyeol sadar jika hubungannya dan Baekhyun tak akan bisa berhasil jika ego dan harga diri Baekhyun tetap mendominasi.

Chanyeol tak pernah suka didominasi...

Tapi dia ingin memiliki pria itu,

Dia tak pernah memikirkan dunia dimana ia akan hidup tanpa Baekhyun,

Chanyeol selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada Baekhyun,

Membawakannya makan siang, mengajaknya menonton film bersama, berlibur, dan hal-hal lain yang membuat Baekhyun tak akan sempat memikirkan pria lain selain Chanyeol

Chanyeol menikmati semua waktu-waktu bahagia itu

Tapi, waktu yang paling ia nikmati adalah saat ia bisa membuat Baekhyun hancur karena melihatnya menggandeng pria lain.

Ia ingin Baekhyun berlutut dan mengaku kalah

Ia ingin Baekhyun mengatakan dengan mulutnya sendiri jika ia membutuhkan Chanyeol

Ia ingin Baekhyun putus asa dan memohon padanya

Karena Chanyeol tahu...

Jika tak seperti ini Baekhyun tak akan pernah melihat padanya

Karena Chanyeol sadar...

Ia hanya orang bodoh dan tak bermartabat didalam kehidupan hebat seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Dan hasil akhir dari semua formula sulit ini adalah perpisahan dan sakit hati.

Baekhyun mengubur dalam perasaan cintanya untuk Chanyeol dibawah timbunan harga diri

Dan

Chanyeol menahan keras perasaan cintanya untuk Baekhyun dibalik tembok pertemanan

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **LSA's note :**

Hallo semuanya :D

Lama nggak jumpa ya gaes, FF singkat ini jadi penanda comeback/? Nya LSA

So, dibulan November ini LSA usahakan buat nutup Chapter Terakhir **Different Mates** , dan Upload 2 FF Chaptered baru sebagai ganti ;)

Stay tune di Profil LSA ya;)

Salam kenal buat pengunjung baru ;)

/bow

.

.

.

 **Salam kangen,**

 **LSA Smith**


End file.
